Smoke and Mirrors
by Kyuubi-Kit
Summary: Sasuke gains a bit of insight, a look at what lies behind the foxlike grin ... SasuNaru later on, possibly others too... Hopefully the first chapter of many, rated M for chapters to come...review please...
1. Chapter 1

**_Uzumaki Naruto_ ... **

That was all that was written on the black and white composition style notebook he'd found on the floor of the room he and the blonde ninja had been begrudgingly sharing for the last three days while completing another mindless 'D' rank mission. The Uchicha knew better than to do what he was about to do yet curiosity or something less concrete urged him on, even as he scoffed to himself thinking _Like that dobe thinks about anything but playing pranks and eating ramen_. Still Sasuke fingered the pages of the notebook, flipping through them at random. Stopping near the front of the book he read unaware that this act would change things between the two young shinobi forever. Pushing back a stray lock of ink black hair from his eyes, the boy scanned the page, taking in clips of what had been written.

**Sept. 19th **

_Grrr...this SO isn't fair... Iruka-sensei can be really mean sometimes. I mean it was only a little spider...Choji and Shikamaru were in on it too so how come I'm the only one getting stuck with this stupid assignment. GAH! I guess I should just do this writing thing and hope Iruka forgets about it after the first few weeks. I mean...a diary? Only girls keep diaries...this is so dumb...What am I even supposed to write about? Today I woke up...there ...THE END! _

**_Sept 26th _**

_BAKA!... Grrrrr.. So Iruka-sensei said writing about the assignment wasn't good enough and when I said I didn't care he gave me **that **look, the one that says "I'll be so disappointed in you" Gaaaah...I really HATE that look... He said I should try and be more serious about this so I guess I've got no choice ...here goes... This morning I woke up early...around 6 because...well I promised the land-lady I'd help her with chores and stuff since my money's running a little low and ... Anyhow it wasn't that bad really. She's kind of nice when she isn't yelling at me. Hmm... uh well after that I had breakfast...the microwave's broken so I had to use that evil stove...I swear I only looked away for a second and it burned the noodles... Grr..stupid stove. After an uneventful (boring) day at the academy a bunch of us (Kiba, Choji, Shika and I) went to hang out for a while. It was nice really...we went out to this little lake and talked for a while...well Kiba, Choji and I did...Shikamaru was cloud-watching and didn't say much at all. Then Kiba had to run home and bring his stupid dog back with him. Akamaru is about as domesticated as Kiba...the mutt bit a hole in my jacket when Kiba and I played frisbee and I suck at sowing so it's still there...guess I'll have to ask Iruka-sensei when I turn this "Diary" in tomorrow. Well it's almost seven know so I guess I'll go train some before I eat an get to bed. _

Sasuke looked up from the book a moment and sighed. It was pretty much what he'd expected though he had to admit he was a bit surprised by the range of Naruto's vocabulary, not that he truly thought the other boy was as dumb as he acted but surprised none the less. He noticed a few more entries for that month of varying lengths none of it all that interesting to the Uchiha that is until he got to the next month...

_**Oct. 10th** _

_Today I'm another year older... I guess I don't really mind things so much. Hey...we get the day off from classes so it can't be all bad right. Iruka-sensei offered to take me out for ramen like every year but I decided I'd stay home, I kind of feel bad ...like I'm a burden on him...besides I know how hard it is for him even if it has been thirteen years... My power's out again so I guess it's leftovers for lunch and dinner today... At least the heat's still on...for now. I don't like to go out much on this day. It's not that it's any worse than usual, okay well maybe it is but I won't let them know it... the reason is every year it seems to get harder to pretend I don't care. I mean ...I don't...but I just don't feel right being out there today...putting on that stupid smile and pretending everything's okay. Especially when I know how much it must hurt...So I don't blame them... I don't think I'll be in class tomorrow either...I think maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something but..anyhow...maybe it's better this way...for everyone. Gomenasi ...I think I'm going to call this a journal from now on...though I still think it's stupid. _

**_Oct. 12th_**

_So I know it's not next week already...I'm not that stupid... I just needed to talk to somebody and since, well I can't exactly say this to my friends or anything...I can already hear Shikamaru now "Baka Naruto...mendokusai ne..." and he's really the only one who'll listen to me...well besides Iruka...but I still don't want to bother him. I mean he's got enough to do without me whining to him about things and besides I can't invite him over now...He'd just freak out about me not having power in the apartment again...but I swear I got them the payment in time..It should've been ahead of time. I guess it's just a mistake you know, besides it's really not that bad... So I guess, journal, I'll be talking to you...oh...heh I guess I should apoligize for leaving you in the rain the other day I kinda forgot you were in my jacket pocket and I was covered in mud from walking back home...Gyah! What am I saying you're a book you don't have feelings...this is starting to make my head hurt. I'll write more tomorrow...when it isn't so dark. Goodnight! _

**_Oct. 13th _**

_Class was boring today and I got yelled at again for falling asleep...I couldn't help it...with the power out it was too cold to sleep last night so I ended up sitting up all night. I hope they fixed the power today I really don't want to be that cold again. I think things are getting better though journal, though I still can't do Bunshin no Jutsu right. I won't give up though, I'm going to pass this time, I mean it. I won't be left back again. I'll never become Hokage that way. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking...the same thing most people think when they hear me say that, but I swear I'll keep trying...and it's not just to prove everyone is wrong about me (though there are a few choice faces I'd like to rub it in...) I want them to recognize my strength and hey maybe someday when I'm the hero of Konohagakure the villagers won't look at me like they do. Maybe I am just an idiot but that dream means everything to me._

**_  
_**

**_Oct. 18th _**

_Gyahahaha! Today was great. Everyone noticed me. First I painted the Hokage monument...hehhehe...it's like I told Iruka-sensei it's not that I don't respect them or anything..I mean they were all great, amazing ninjas...the strongest in the village...and the fourth even saved the village from a demon fox... but see the thing is...One day I'll become Hokage and surpass all the previous Hokage. Then everyone will acknowledge me. Anyhow... I got Iruka-sensei again latter in class when he made us practice for the final exam WHICH IS TOMORROW! I'm finally going to become a ninja ...this time for real... I won't fail... Ohh...hehe yeah I was talking about the prank I pulled on Iruka-sensei... So we all had to line up and do Henge no Jutsu to look like him and I got him good...heh with my Sexy no Jutsu...his face was even redder than when he yelled at me about the paint thing...I thought he was going to die...but Kami it was funny...even if I ended up getting yelled at again it was totally worth it. _

_Later Iruka-sensei took me out for ramen, after I cleaned off the monument, he wouldn't let me try on his forehead protector but at least I got to have seconds!_

_((TBC)) _


	2. Chapter 2

1Hihi... Soooo... I realized a little too late (hehe after I submitted this story) that I didn't give you much of an explanation. So here goes. The basic concept of the story is a third-party (currently Uchiha Sasuke) reading our favorite blonde dobe's journal. I haven't yet decided if it will be just Sasuke yet or not but since it is Uzumaki's journal I'm guessing it will travel along with him...through the time jump and possibly further but that depends on where my schizophrenic mind decides to take this little tale. I hope to update it every two weeks if not once a week... Anyhow..this is all you get for now..Nyah! Oh yeah...you'll get the name soon enough... well you should anyway. Right so chapter 2...enjoy

In case you haven't realized it I own nothing...and

This... is action/present tense

_This..._ is for journal entries

_This_ is for thoughts and

**bold** or CAPS ...obviously for emphasis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately that was all the Uchiha had been able to read that evening. Sasuke heard Naruto long before the blonde ever entered the room giving him more than enough time to hide what he'd been doing. In one fluid gesture, the dark haired boy slid the book beneath Naruto's cot and faked a yawn, stretching his arms up over his head, seemingly ignoring Naruto's entrance into the small room they were sharing. The blonde simply smiled and walked through to the bathroom. Turning towards the taller boy as he opened the bathroom door Naruto spoke.

"Teme... So this is where you've been hiding... Sakura-chan's been looking for you since you ran off at dinner. Anyhow I'm taking a shower... Kakashi-sensei's still going on about something with that old man who owns the place...boring...Oh an Sakura-chan went to bed...you still sulking cause I beat your ass earlier...hehhehe..." Still chuckling to himself Naruto left the dark haired shinobi once again in the room alone.

Sasuke put the idea of reading more of Naruto's journal out of his mind for the time being, though something in it had sparked an intrest in him. Pushing those thoughts into the background, Sasuke left the small room. Intent on thinking about anything but the annoying blonde for the rest of the evening...

"Ahhh! Yes...room to myself...no stupid Sasuke...no nosey perverted sensei, no annoying Sakura...Yatta!" One very wet Naruto flopped down on his nearby cot happily, having just finished taking a nice warm shower, a light blue towel wrapped round his slender hips. "Perfect! Tehehehe..." Having this little moment alone, the blonde shinobi stretched out on the make-shift bed and sighed contentedly then reached for his pack which he thought he'd left beside the cot. "That's strange...I swear I put it right..oh haha...it's under the bed...shesh.." Smiling that big fox-like grin the boy pulled the open bag out and rummaged through it a while before finally finding the things he'd been looking for. "There you are..." Placing the well worn journal on the bed Naruto flipped the pages, finding the latest entry he'd written...

**March 16th **

_Yo! Yeah yeah..I know I haven't written much lately but I haven't exactly had much time, being a gennin an all. Not that I mind, I've done some really cool things and gotten a lot stronger but, sometimes I just feel like...well nevermind..that's boring stuff. We've been going to a lot of different countries an stuff. I dunno...I think it's exciting to see these new places an meet people... Sakura thinks it's childish to get excited about ...an well Kakashi-sensei's been like EVERYWHERE already...and Sasuke...hmm Sasuke doesn't really seem to care either way. He's been acting really strange lately, and by that I mean...stranger than normal. I mean he was pretty weird already but, whatever. Kakashi says our next mission is escorting someone...I just hope it's better than these lame 'D' level missions. I mean how many times does your cat have to run away before you realize it just doesn't like you...Shesh. I really kinda feel bad for that dumb cat...if I were him I'd run away too...I just wouldn't get caught. Sigh... I'm definitely ready for something better than chasing cats an fixing fences an crap. Oh yeah... Sakura-chan's birthday is in a couple weeks...I still dunno what to get for her, not like she'll care anyway. All she ever talks about is SASSSUUKEE! That teme, and of course he acts like he doesn't care about anyone at all, especially Sakura. It's not that I ... love her or anything... I just wish she could be nice to me once in a while. I mean...I go out of my way to do things for her an she hates me...meanwhile Sasuke-teme slams doors in her face and she worships him like some kind of brooding god...with his 'I'm so much better than you' glare. Teme! Hmph!..._

Thinking Sasuke would most likely be returning soon, the blonde closed his journal for the moment and climbed off of his cot to get dressed. Yawning softly, Naruto shook the remaining water from his hair then towel dried it. Pulling a pair of black boxers from his bag along with a pair of striped almost baby blue and light orange pajama pants, he threw them both on in a snap. Forgoing his usual t-shirt as the weather had, in the last few days, gotten much hotter. At the moment however, the boy noted, a gentle breeze had started to blow. Naruto could hear the wind in the trees outside through the open window.

"Wait...wasn't that window closed?" Blonde eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to search his memory for the information...soon giving up on that idea he sighed and hung the towel he'd used up to dry before returning to his cot. Stretching out again, he scrunched his pillow up and stuffed it beneath his head as he lay on his stomach to write another entry in the book before him.

**March 17th**

_Tomorrow our new mission starts, we have a few hours after we get back to Konohagakure to get our things together and then we're off. I wonder who we'll be protecting...maybe someone important... Oh I finally decided what I'm going to give to Sakura-chan for her birthday but I'm not telling anyone...not even you journal...it'll be a surprise... I hope she likes it. Actually I kinda just hope she doesn't hit me like she usually does. I mean...I'll be the first to admit it, I'm a bit thick-headed but not THAT thick-headed hehe._

_It's kind of strange but I've been noticing that Sasuke's been sneaking off on his own a lot lately. I know he hates me an all but it's like he can't stand to even be in the same room as me anymore. He can't know about kyuubi ...could he? There's no way that could be it, Sasuke-teme would tell everyone if he knew and so far he's the only one acting strange around me. He didn't even talk to me today, not even his usual 'Hn', just complete silence. It's like I'm not even there. I was just starting to think maybe we could be sort-of friends an then he goes and does this. _

_I guess what hurts the most isn't his silence, I mean Sasuke never was one to talk much if he didn't absolutely have to, it's the way he's been looking at me. Or well...through me. It's like being a ghost, I feel like he doesn't even want me to exist. There's nothing I've done, that I can think of would make him act this way. I probably shouldn't even care, I'm the only one that really notices. There's this weird feeling I get though...when he does that...when it's like I'm not even there and it makes me think about things I wish I could just forget. And I feel like I'm back on that swing out in front of the academy, watching everyone with their families. The way they looked so happy...it's stupid but sometimes it's so much I can feel it...my heart...or something...like a blade in my chest. _

_I know... that's stupid right, it can't hurt you for real. Hehe...I guess Sakura-chan is right...I am just an idiot. Thinking so much about something so dumb. Well it doesn't really matter because...because I'm definitely going to do better than Sasuke on this next mission. Then everyone will look at me for once, like I matter too. I'll be better than great... and I'll forget these stupid things, just wait. I promise! _


	3. Chapter 3

((_**Right...**Here goes...I own nothing blahblahblah...this IS eventually SLASH...if you don't like it..blahblahblah...bite my shiny metal ass. Oh and a tiny correction..in chapter 1 it should say different villages, not different countries since the wave arc is Naru's first time outside of the Fire Country...oops!.. This one is short but...Teh..He..he Enjoy! Oh..and thanx to my lovely reviewers, in time...all things)) _

**_March 19th_**

_The mission turned out to be us escorting some old guy all the way to the Wave Country and stay there till he finishes some stuoid bridge... oi.. .and man is he annoying... and a drunk. First thing he did was insult me...Grumble My face isn't stupid looking, and I can't help it if I'm shorter than my teammates... Iruka-sensei says I'm just a late-bloomer...whatever that means. Hmph..Sasuke-teme...why does he always have to be better than me at everything. He's already taller and...according to his fanclub (Sakura, Ino...and every other girl who ever sees that teme...and pretty much everyone else) he's way better looking than me and still he tries to upstage me every chance he gets. Always making me feel like shit...though I'll never give him the satisfaction of knowing he effects me that way. Just once I'd like to really show him up, he acts so tough and cool all the time, it just makes me angry. I guess that's why we fight so much. I mean it's not like I want to fight all the time, I wish we could be friends but he won't let anyone get close to him. Always pushing people away like he's afraid of something, so that's why he's constantly showing me up I guess. Ugh...now my head hurts again, baka Sasuke. _

_  
My day just kept getting better, some assassins from the Hidden Mist village attacked us, turns out they were after the old guy. Anyhow it was my first REAL ninja fight and I completely froze up, I couldn't move at all. So that Sasuke-teme had to... save me... ugh I thought I felt bad before, then I got injured, and Sasuke just turned to me with that stupid smirk and said "what's wrong, scaredy-cat"...I just lost it. I heard Kakashi-sensei saying something about the poison in my blood from the mist nin's weapons but the sound of my heart pounding in my ears drowned out his voice. I just thought of all the work I'd done, training all by myself everyday for years, how could there be such a difference between the two of us, why is he always so much better than me. So I made a promise to myself right there, that it would never happen again, I would never need saving, I'm not going to be afraid, and I will NOT lose to that teme, EVER!. _

**__**

March 22nd 

_ I met an amazing person today, in the woods outside the place we're staying (the bridge-builder's house) while training. See I went off by myself to work on this chakara exercise Kakashi gave us and I guess I lost track of time. Anyway I ended up falling asleep I guess, in the woods but when I woke up there was this amazingly cute girl there with me...er well she was a boy but I uh... it's confusing . I mean I thought she was a girl but then...wait that's not right... Okay let me try this again. I woke up to see this really nice looking PERSON staring down at me...which uh...was kind of nice but kinda embarrassing at the same time. I'm not exactly used to waking up that way..hehe... not that I want to wake up next to a boy...I mean... even though he was way cuter than Sakura...but that was before I found out he wasn't a girl. It's still confusing. Is it okay that I still think he's cute even though I know he's a guy? Kami...if Sasuke-teme found out he'd tease me forever. Then everyone would find out, they'd think I'm even more of a freak than they already do. Not that I care what anyone thinks...I don't but, I don't need to give them more reasons to hate me than they already have. _

_Oh...we got to see Kakashi-sensei fight the other day. It was so cool, he really is amazing. Sasuke-teme and I actually got along long enough to use the plan I came up with to help Kakashi out of this water-trap jutsu... I did most of the work though..Sasuke just took the credit...hmph. Anyway the fight was really intense, we found out why Kakashi-sensei wears his hitai-ate over that one eye too! I'll tell you about it later though journal...yawn I'm so tired, off to sleep I go...I hope the room isn't empty tonight because it's starting to rain. Er..um...yeah I don't like thunder hehe...and not that I like Sasuke-teme or anything, I just feel better if I'm not alone when it storms. Well good night! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sasuke _knew what he was doing was wrong, and other any other circumstances he most likely wouldn't be doing so but, he was stuck in bed recovering from the fight with Haku and everyone else had left him alone to rest. The stubborn Uchiha didn't like that one bit, he didn't like being told to do things, especially resting. So he decided he might as well make use of his time but he'd studied every scroll he and the dobe had with them far too quickly, leaving him with nothing to do. That is until he saw a familiar black and white notebook his teammate used as a journal and smirked. This was his reasoning for reading Uzumaki's private thoughts, and besides, after that fight he'd been wondering more and more about his blonde teammate, and thinking about that idiot so much was starting to bother the injured boy. Laying back with a soft groan, Sasuke opened the book to the entries from before the fight and started to read, knowing the others wouldn't be in to bother him for some time.

_**March 22nd** _

_Yea, yea...this is my second entry of the day so what...I guess I was training a little too hard today, hehe... I sort of tehehe...but...I finally got the chakara exercise down. Ano sa, Ano sa...and Sasuke was actually sorta nice to me today. He even helped me back to Tsunami's house after we were done practice, oh Tsunami-san is the bridge builder's daughter by the way. Weird huh... I thought so too but hey maybe he's not so bad after all. It was actually kinda nice hanging out like that you know, just the two of us, it was almost like we were friends you know. Kakashi-sensei even said Sasuke an me get to help protect Tazuna-san tomorrow at the bridge. Hehe..I know standing around on a bridge all day watching over some old guy doesn't exactly sound like fun but it means he thinks we've improved. I'm really happy even if I didn't exactly beat Sasuke to the top, we both made it, and we kinda got along. So it was a really good day. Hmm I wonder if I'll see that guy I met in the woods again...oh well.. Hehe..I'm going to actually be part of the mission now. I have so much more I wanna say but we gotta wake up early tomorrow an I'm really tired...hehe I think even Sasuke was sorta happy today. He actually smiled for once..like really smiled not that stupid 'Uchiha-I'm-so-much-better-than-you' smirk thing he does. It was nice...I think I'd kinda like to see him like that more often you know. I've never seen him smile when anyone else was around though...hmm I wonder why he only smiles around me... eh...too sleepy to think... Ahhh...bed Mmm..see you tomorrow ..._

**_March 24th _**

_Woah... I've got so much to tell you today, you'll never believe it. I was totally the hero yesterday. First I got left behind by Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and the bridge builder, they left me sleeping because Kakashi-sensei thought I needed to rest. Pff..me..rest? Right...anyhow I threw on my clothes an got ready in a flash then ran like hell to get to the bridge. I can't believe they didn't wake me up. As I was running through the woods I saw all these sliced up trees and a boar with sword slashes all over it, which was freaky. It looked like someone was using them for sword practice. I started to worry when I saw the boar, then I realized the damage was headed back to the house where I'd just left Tsunami-san and that Inari kid so I rushed back and just in time cause there were these samurai that attacked Tsunami and Inari. Tehhehe...I used kawarmi and was able to rescue them just in time hehehe... I had to you know..I felt bad for yelling at Inari the night before so.. I guess that was like my way of saying I didn't mean it. I apologized anyway before taking off ...I knew my team needed me..seeing as those bastards that attacked Tsunami an Inari worked for the same guy that hired Zabuza to kill Tazuna-san. _

_I got to be the hero there too. It was great. I got to save Sasuke...even though I don't remember that much of it. See Haku has a bloodline-limit, like the Uchiha's and sharingan sort of...it's the same kind of thing though. Haku used Ice...he made this ice mirror jutsu and used his reflection somehow to move faster than our eyes could see. It was kinda creepy but he would come out of the mirrors and attack us with these needle things he threw, while traveling to another mirror. At first I didn't know what was going on and got hit a lot..Right from there on we tried to work as a team, and find some way to defeat Haku. Sasuke said he could almost see what Haku was doing and his timing. We started to get it down, attacking when he was out of the mirrors and hoping his chakara would get used up soon. It worked for a little bit but then Haku changed his timing and threw us off. _

_I remember at one point a few of the needles went really deep and I couldn't move out of the way to dodge the next round of them, I thought it was over for me but Sasuke jumped in front of me...he blocked me from getting hit by using his body as a shield. I couldn't believe it, I mean...I thought Sasuke hated me and I'm sure he'll say it was teamwork or something equally as stupid but..I mean... um.. I don't remember much after that...just little pieces...Sasuke falling, me thinking he was d..dead...then a strange red chakara was around me.. I couldn't control myself though it was kind of like watching through someone else's eyes. The world started to look strange and everything happened so quickly. _

_I kept thinking he killed Sasuke, and somehow that hurt, it made me really angry, and I thought of all the things he'd never get to do. I was angry I couldn't protect him and how he jumped in front of me like he did. I kept seeing him in my mind as I fought. The next thing I remember was grabbing Haku as he was going into one of the mirrors and punching him so hard he flew through the ice mirrors and the sound of them shattering. I was running and about to hit him again when the mask broke and fell off. He was bleeding and asking Zabuza to forgive him for failing. That's when I realized...he was the boy from the day before..in the woods...I stopped...I couldn't hit him I don't know why I guess...I just remembered how he was that time. How he reminded me of what I should have been fighting for all along. Not to become Hokage for acknowledgment but for those important to me. My friends... like the time I fought to protect Iruka-sensei._

_Then he had to go and remind me about Sasuke...saying I should be able to kill him because he killed my 'precious friend'. I saw Sasuke again, with the blood and those needles sticking out of him and I threw Haku to the ground but still I couldn't kill him. It was strange but I kept flashing back to the day we met in the woods and to what he said but something wasn't right. How could someone like that follow someone like that Zabuza bastard? He told me about his parents, how they were killed...His father killed his mother...because his mother was from an advanced bloodline. She had concealed that she had an advanced bloodline because in the village they lived in those with advanced bloodlines are hated, used for weapons in war...people hated them for the misfortunes brought about by the wars. When Haku found his mother dead, he killed his father for what he had done. Haku said Zabuza was the first person to accept him, even if the selfish bastard only wanted to use Haku as a tool for himself, Haku felt wanted for the first time and so he was happy. That's why he called Zabuza his most precious person and I guess in a way I understand._

_I mean...I know what it's like to be hated, to be unwanted for just the fact that you exist. It's sort of like the way I feel about Iruka-sensei... he was the first to acknowledge me, and I know I'd do anything for him because he accepts me for who I am...he doesn't hate me like the others because of that ..thing..inside me. But Iruka-sensei would never ask me to do something so selfish and Iruka isn't a criminal missing-nin either. I'm not sure I could feel the same about him if he was but...I see why Haku feels like he does, even if just a little bit. _

_Then, just as I was about to fulfill Haku's wish and kill him, he stopped me and before I knew it he'd stepped in front of Zabuza as Kakashi was about to kill him with chidori. Haku died to save Zabuza stepping into chidori at the last second. I guess I was a little in shock because I only remember pieces after that. That Gatou guy showed up at some point. Then...then Gatou kicked Haku...he was dead...I mean...that's just wrong...and Zabuza, he just stood there and gave me this speech about how shinobi are nothing more than tools and that Haku meant nothing to him. Even though Kakashi-sensei told me not to...I couldn't leave it that way. I mean Haku...the way he talked about Zabuza...he..he really loved him. I guess I was kind of too upset...I couldn't stop the tears it just wasn't right, how can you have someone love you that much and feel nothing for them. Then something amazing happened, Zabuza turned an I swear I saw tears, then he went...with both arms broken, and killed Gatou, even though he had to run through this huge crowd of Gatou's men to do it. He got hit I dunno how many times but still fought till Gatou was dead. Even knowing he was going to die he took Gatou down with him...it was for Haku. _

_That's when Sakura yelled to me...Sasuke wasn't dead...and I don't know why because well Sasuke is still kind of a jerk to me but, I just was really glad he wasn't dead and I knew it meant Haku had done it, he'd been trying not to kill us all along. Oh Gatou's gang tried to take us down after that but Inari managed to get the people of the island to come out and stand up for them selves, tehhehe Kakashi-sensei and I used Kage bunshin no jutsu to scare them off too. Kakashi gave Zabuza his dying wish and laid him next to Haku so he could be near him while he died and it started to snow, Haku told me he was from a snowy village. It's still kinda sad to think about them...an Sasuke almost dying. I'm still not sure what that means, that it effected me so much but I think it's something that'll sort it self out. I just know I don't want any of my friends to die any time soon...Sasuke either. _


End file.
